


Your Kisses

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Yo lo sabía. Siempre supe que para ella solo eras un premio, solo me quedaba aquí, todas las noches esperando a que te dieras cuenta y vinieras a mí, pero al contrario, solo fui tu juguete, lo siento Derek, pero no estoy seguro que de la noche a la mañana te hayas dado cuenta de algo así-Stiles no dejo de mirar a Derek mientras manifestaba lo que había sentido desde la primera vez que le vio junto a la mercenaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azanatoslagesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/gifts).



> Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por la primera vez que expuse este trabajo, fue un total desastre y me siento tan avergonzada por lo desordenado y lleno de errores. Sigue siendo un regalo para azanatoslagesis por cumpleaños, sol oque ahora editado y mejorado, aunque sé que debí arreglarlo hace tiempo, peor mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?. A demás hace tanto de que publico cosas serías y que estoy esperando a que termine su historia para poder leer sin morir de la angustia por sus actualizaciones xD.

I

 

Los labios de Derek se deslizaron por el pecho de Stiles dejando pequeños mordiscos a su paso. Bajo él, Stiles se removía ansioso y extasiado por el calor del lobo.

Las grandes manos morenas tomaron con sutileza las caderas del castaño levantándolas un poco del colchón para así alinear su miembro con la entrada del joven quien dio un respingo y aguanto la respiración al sentir la humedad del glande rozar su ano.

Stiles gimió rasguñando la espalda de Derek cuando este entraba lentamente en él, clavando los pies en la cama echo la cabeza atrás intentando coger aire y mirar con claridad atreves de las lágrimas.

-Sshh…tranquilo…-Musito Derek contra el oído del castaño, la voz ronca y la barba le hicieron jadear parpadeando mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al tamaño del moreno.

Cuando por fin estuvieron completamente unidos Stiles rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Derek quien comenzó a embestir despacio para después de cierto tiempo en que Stiles dejo de enterrarle las uñas moverse más rápido haciendo que el castaño gimiera lo más alto que podía sin preocuparse que alguien le escucharía ya que la casa estaba vacía.

Los jadeos y sollozos del castaño excitaban de sobremanera al lobo que gruñía por la estreches del chico, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de acariciarle las piernas, los brazos y la espalda. Stiles buscaba los labios de Derek con desesperación y cuando el hombre correspondió al beso sintió que podía correrse y desmayarse al mismo tiempo, y justo después de cuatro embestidas más en el punto exacto, Stiles exploto soltando un grito que murió en la boca de Derek cuando este le mordió los labios haciéndole sangrar.

La vista se le nublo por completo sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca y los tímpanos se le romperían por lo fuerte que latía.

Derek necesito una embestida más para correrse en el interior del castaño, aullando se presionó con fuerza sobre el cuerpo del chico para llenarlo por completo. El calor del semen del moreno en su interior fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que Stiles soltara el ultimo sollozo y cayera inconsciente en el colchón con todas sus extremidades flácidas y húmedas.

Derek coloco su peso sobre sus antebrazos  para salir de Stiles con cuidado, le miro unos segundos asegurándose que su latido era estable y estaba bien y después se levantó de la cama, cubrió al chico con el edredón, se vistió y salió por la ventana dejando al castaño dormido.

 

II

 

-Ya no puedo con esto Derek- musito Stiles sin darse la vuelta, de pie ante los escalones de la puerta del loft.

Era una tarde como cualquiera, la manada acababa de irse después del entrenamiento y ellos dos se habían quedado solos.

Derek no dijo nada, ignorando el tono lastimero con el que Stiles había hablado, en cambio siguió mirando los planos sobre la mesa.

-Joder…solo di algo o mátame, porque definitivamente ya no puedo más, no quiero seguir siendo tu amante y lastimar a otra persona…ya no- exclamo con frustración el menor acercándose al moreno.

-Está bien, se acabó, ahora lárgate- respondió Derek aún sin mirarlo ni dar señales de que le importara. Pero realmente. ¿Stiles que era lo que esperaba? Que lo tomara entre sus brazos y le suplicara que no se fuera, que le pidiera ser el único.

Sí, ¡¡claro!! –ja-

Stiles frunció el ceño, se guardó las lágrimas, los reproches y tomando una bocanada de aire, consciente de que el lobo ya sabría lo que sentía, no se molestó en fingir estar bien, solo dio media vuelta y salió del loft deteniéndose un segundo en las puertas del elevador para después seguir su camino.

Derek sabía que Stiles tenía razón, no podía seguir engañando a Braeden, aunque los demás ya sabían de lo que tenían, no podía seguir jugando a eso, el muchacho tenía razón al molestarse y sentirse humillado, desechado y usado, pero no podía evitarlo, todo era culpa de su lobo por querer estar todo el tiempo con el humano, simplemente le era imposible no tomarlo cuando quisiera sin importar quien los viera, pero su parte humana, la que había elegido a la chica, no quería eso, por eso se ocultaban.

Aunque al parecer ya no volvería a pasar.

 

III

 

-¿Se supone que esto es un plan?- Cuestiono Stiles desesperado y decepcionado, escuchando como Scott le contaba la forma “fácil” de atrapar lo que fuera que estaba matando animales en el bosque.

-Amigo, es todo lo que podemos hacer, poner trampas no es mala idea.- se justificó Scott levantándose de la silla giratoria.

-¿Porque no buscan algún rastro del cuerpo de unos de esos animales y así podrán dar con el olor de lo que sea esa cosa? ¡Y así sí atraparlo!-sugirió moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada y con las mejillas rojas del coraje porque sus amigos fueran tan poco ingeniosos.

-Oye, gracias por la idea, tal vez se nos hubiera ocurrido antes si TU hubieras estado en las reuniones de la manada para ayudarnos- recrimino Scott señalándole con el dedo.

Stiles puso cara de ofendido y se encogió en sí mismo sintiendo la culpa.

-Sa…sabes que no soy el único que puede ayudarlo con eso, también tienen a Lydia y Kira, ellas también podrían aportar ideas inteligentes- regreso dándole un manotazo a la mano del moreno para alejarla de él.

-Por qué no simplemente aceptas que no quieres ir a las reuniones, que estas así por él- Stiles dio un paso atrás sintiendo el estómago encogérsele por las palabras de su amigo. Era cierto, no había ido a las reuniones y no quería hacerlo porque no quería ver a Derek, aún no lo superaba. –Stiles esto ya es demasiado, solo mírate. ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?- pregunto Scott visiblemente preocupado por el aspecto demacrado de su amigo.

-Yo…yo no puedo…Solo dame tiempo, ¿sí?, por favor Scotty, yo puedo ayudarles en lo que quieran, pero no me pidas que vaya ahí- prácticamente suplico con los ojos húmedos el castaño, a lo que el moreno no se pudo negar, se sentía muy mal de ver a su hermano de esa forma.

-Está bien, solo, por favor cuídate- Stiles asintió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

 

IV

 

-No tenías por qué dejar de ver al muchacho por mí- comentó Braeden al entrar al loft y lanzar su maleta al suelo.

Derek retiro la vista de su libro para mirarla a ella y tratar de comprender a que se refería exactamente.

-No finjas que no sabes, yo lo sé desde la segunda vez, y no te preocupes, no lo tomare como nada personal. Sé que necesitas distraerte mientras no estoy- continuo la chica encaminándose a la cocina por una cerveza. Derek se levantó y la siguió con el ceño fruncido, captando de desinterés y cansancio que desprendía la mercenaria.

-Y se supone que con eso quieres decir que me perdonas- sopeso el moreno, recibiendo una negativa de la mercenaria mientras bebía su cerveza.

-No hay nada que perdonar, no es como si fuéramos novios o algo así- respondió con simpleza haciendo sentir a Derek como si le hubieran golpeado las costillas y abriera los ojos por el dolor de esas palabras.- Yo tengo un trabajo que me gusta y no voy a dejarlo por alguien más, además tu sabes que solo es sexo- argumento mirando sigilosa al hombre frente a ella que parecía a ver bebido acónito.

Derek se lamentó y golpeo mentalmente por haber creído que lo que tenía con Braeden era serio, oír lo que decía le hiso comprender que era un idiota y miserable porque ahora él sentía lo que Stiles había sentido.

-Podemos seguir así como estamos si quieres- propuso la chica acariciando los anchos hombros del lobo.

-Sí, está bien, como quieras- respondió Derek tragando saliva y volviendo a su máscara de frialdad, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Perfecto- murmuro la chica mientras besaba los labios del moreno  y tomaba el dobladillo de su camisa para quitársela y comenzar su “bienvenida”.

 

V

 

Stiles caminó apresurado para llegar a su jeep, la lluvia caía como un torrente sobre él y lo último que deseaba era enfermarse. Solo tenía que llegar a su auto para regresar a casa.

Scott le había pedido que fuera con Deaton por ceniza de montaña y así protegerse de la criatura que ahora sabían era un Ghoul y había pasado de los animales a personas, por suerte solo habían encontrado un cuerpo, lo que significaba que estaban a tiempo de detenerlo.

Con la ropa empapada y el flequillo cubriendo su frente logro llegara a su jeep y abrir la puerta para subirse rápidamente. Coloco la bolsa de la ceniza en el asiento trasero y puso en marcha el auto saliendo del estacionamiento de la veterinaria.

Ya hacía dos semanas que no veía a Derek y aún le dolía, por lo que sabía Braeden había regresado, lo que significaba que el lobo ya no le buscaría, a pesar de haberle dicho que ya no lo soportaba, Stiles tenía la esperanza que Derek no se lo tomara en serio y lo volviera buscar aunque solamente fuera para desahogarse sexualmente. Pero obviamente eso no paso.

Lo cual lo llevaba al estado en el que se encontraba, con días sin dormir y comer bien y escuchando canciones deprimentes.

Condujo por la carretera tratando de mantener la mente ocupada con teorías o cosas que había sacado del internet, la lluvia no aminoraba, lo que le impedía ver con claridad el camino, pero aun así Stiles diviso algo en el camino. Frenando y con la ayuda de las luces delanteras intento identificar qué era lo que se encontraba en el suelo. Pero la llovizna le hacía imposible identificar el alarmante bulto que yacía en el asfalto.

Stiles tomo unos minutos para pensárselo, valorar la idea de arriesgarse a salir con el bate en las manos; al final bajo del jeep con el bate en la mano y se encamino cuidadosamente hacia el bulto que obstruía su camino, para su sorpresa la silueta en la carretera era venado bebe abierto por la mitad sin ningún órgano dentro.

Stiles dejó caer el bate doblándose hacia delante, el ruido metálico del arma improvisada al caer opaco el chapaleo del agua, las náuseas  y el horror que le golpearon el estómago ante la imagen atroz del pobre animalillo sin vida. La lluvia parecía haber desaparecido el olor característico a podrido, solo estaba así, con lo ojos cerrados, incluso parecería estar dormido, si no fuera por su estómago abierto, la falta de órganos y la sangre coloreando el charco a su alrededor.

Cuando se recompuso de la impresión, tomó el celular de su bolsillo y marco frenéticamente el número de Scott quien contesto al segundo tono.

- _Hey ¿qué paso?_ \- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Hay…un…hay algo…tienes...tienes que venir…- tartamudeo Stiles intentando respirar con normalidad y detener el ataque de pánico que le apresaba los pulmones.

- _Stiles, ¿amigo, que ocurre?, ¿estás bien?, ¿dónde estás?_ \- pregunto a toda prisa Scott, y al fondo Stiles pudo escuchar varias voces, pero solo eso, su estado no le permitió pensar en más que Scott, animal muerto, Ghoul y correr. Porque ahí de entre los árboles que tenía enfrente, emergió una criatura de dos metros y medio de alto, piel oscura y orejas puntiagudas, colmillos demasiado grandes y manchados en carmesí, garras enormes y ojos rojos que le miraban como una presa. Justo cuando creía que ver a un venado muerto iba a ser lo malo de su día.

Al otro lado de la línea Scott pudo oír el jadeo y el pulso acelerado de su amigo junto a un gruñido que no era de hombre lobo o algún otro animal normal y un golpe en seco que termino con la llamada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Stiles tomo el bate y plantándose frente a la criatura con las piernas y manos temblorosas abanico el bate frente al ghoul que rugió y se abalanzo sobre él siendo frenado por un golpe en el rostro que le hiso enojar más. Stiles trago saliva y dio un paso atrás sin soltar su único artefacto de defensa.

-¿Quieres comerme?...veras...no eres el único que ha intentado matarme…-fanfarroneo Stiles intentando darse valor, lo cual no funcionaba ya que la criatura seguía mirándole ahora con más furia y con las garras hacia delante para arrancar extremidades y cortar cuerpos. – ¿Sabes?, no es buena idea, si tú me matas mi manada te matara a ti, y bueno… eso no te convendría- el ghoul volvió a abalanzarse a él y por lo tanto Stiles volvió a golpearlo tan fuerte esta vez que se torció la mano y la criatura aulló de dolor. Era impresionante lo que la adrenalina y el valor le hacían, la fuerza que había aplicado en los golpes parecía irreal.

A pesar de la fractura que seguramente se había hecho en la muñeca, Stiles sonrió victorioso y sin amilanarse golpeo de nuevo al Ghoul esta vez en el torso provocando que la criatura se tambaleara y el bate se doblara, sorprendido y mareado por la adrenalina retrocedió cayendo sobre su trasero. Entonces el ghoul de nuevo se levantó ante él, dispuesto a darle un zarpazo que quedo solo en la garra alzada.

Como a cámara lenta Stiles fue testigo de cómo la garra del Ghoul era separada de su cuerpo, las garras de Derek suspendidas en el aire después de haber desprendido la extremidad del monstruo. Algunas gotas de sangre mancharon su rostro y Stiles volvió a vomitar.

Al parecer Scott y la manada habían llegado justo a tiempo al lugar donde pudieron rastrear a Stiles, en cuanto miraron la escena Derek corrió y detuvo el ataque de la criatura, tras él llegaron los demás para terminar con la bestia. Cuando el Ghoul cayó muerto y todos retrajeron la transformación se dieron cuenta que Stiles les miraba aterrorizado, más que a ellos a el monstruo que estaba destazado sin vida en la avenida.

-¡Stiles!- grito Lydia corriendo hacia él, Derek y los demás lobos solo se quedaron un poco lejos para evitar que el chico tuviera una ataque de pánico ya que podían escuchar sus latidos y sobrepasaban la normalidad.- ¿Estas bien?¿Te lastimo?- interrogo la pelirroja con los ojos húmedos de rodillas junto al chico que no salía de su shock.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.-logro articular Stiles mirando a todos lados tratando de enfocarse en que ya todo había acabado. Frente a él Scott y Liam le miraban expectantes y Derek, él parecía preocupado, aunque Stiles descarto eso porque era imposible. A Derek no le interesaba Stiles, solo le había defendido por ser parte de la manada.

-Vamos, tenemos que avisar a tu padre que ya no hay peligro- comento la chica tomando su mano derecha para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, en cuanto Stiles hiso fuerza, soltó un alarido de dolor volviendo a caer al suelo, su extremidad reaccionando a la fractura; Lydia mordió su labio inferior evitando maldecir por el susto mientras sus amigos se acercaron en seguida a ellos.

-Amigo ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Scott inspeccionando a Stiles de arriba abajo.

-Tiene la mano fracturada- respondió Lydia disculpándose con la mirada, aun sosteniendo los dedos del castaño entre los suyos.

-Estaré bien, solo es una fractura- desdeño Stiles poniéndose en pie con cuidado de no hacerlo demasiado rápido.

-Bueno, entonces vamos al hospital- sugirió Liam apresuradamente, dedicándoles una mirada a todos esperando una afirmación.

-No creo que sea conveniente que su padre lo vea de esa forma, ¿Crees que tu madre podría curarle en su casa?- Sugirió Derek, hablando por primera vez en ese momento, dirigiéndose solo a Scott. El moreno miro a su amigo y de nuevo a Derek, luego giro el rostro a donde el cuerpo inerte del Ghoul aún estaba y con un suspiro respondió al fin.

-Le llamare, seguro que no tardara tanto.- acepto el moreno más joven. Stiles parecía estar bien con esa idea, así no tendría que ir al hospital y preocupar más a su padre ni pasearse por los pasillos de ese lugar ante las miradas curiosas de medio mundo cuestionando su aspecto frágil y manchado de su propio vomito. Solucionado una parte del problema, todos se pusieron en marcha para hacer algo, Scott, Liam y Kira estaban hablando respecto de cómo limpiar el desastre de la criatura mientras Lydia se dirigía a su auto; Stiles confiado le siguió intentando no tambalearse demasiado.

-Vamos, iremos en tu auto- urgió Derek tocando suavemente el brazo de Stiles.

-Iré con Lydia- aclaro el castaño alejándose del moreno.

-Lo siento Stiles, pero yo me quedo, tengo que avisar a tu padre y a Deaton mientras Scott y los demás limpian, Derek se asegurara de que estés bien- explico la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros para después adentrase en su auto, ignorando por completo la mueca de súplica del castaño.

-Vamos, o cojeras un resfriado- insistió Derek liderando el camino hasta el auto de Stiles, el castaño ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era buena idea, pero por desgracia Derek tenía razón, un tiempo más bajo la lluvia y podría enfermar, además, él solo no podía conducir a casa.

Con los pocos animo que una lucha con un Ghoul dejaba, Stiles llego junto a Derek y resignado le tendió las llaves preparándose para un viaje de quince minutos de incomodidad.

 

VI

 

Stiles cerró los ojos cuando el paño húmedo le pasó por el rostro limpiándole la sangre de las mejillas y boca. Derek le había llevado a casa y ahora se encontraba con él acuclillado frente suyo limpiándole los rastros de suciedad. Stiles definitivamente se sentía muy incómodo, la corriente que le recorría el cuerpo le hacía querer saltar lejos.

-Fuiste muy valiente- murmuro Derek tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, Stiles desvió la el rostro. Durante todo el transcurso del camino no había dicho nada, y ahora el lobo quería que le soltara una de sus tantas peroratas, pero eso no ocurría y eso le hacía sentir mal. –Lamento lo que paso, la forma en la que actué contigo- se disculpó acariciando la mejilla del castaño que enseguida se levantó de su lugar alejándose del moreno. Un mareo le asalto, Stiles se arrepintió al momento de moverse así.

-Ya no me importa Derek, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, ni siquiera tienes que estar aquí- contesto a la defensiva el menor, su espalda pegada a las baldosas cerca de la bañera.

-Braeden me dejo, más bien, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, ya no lo hay- Stiles alzo las cejas intrigado por ese dato, Derek no parecía muy deprimido.

-Y  eso a mí que me importa- soltó con desdén el menor mirando por primera vez a lobo, aunque a Derek no le gusto lo que miro en los ojos avellana. Estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor, de decepción. A parte del olor que desprendía. Incredulidad.

-Joder Stiles, sabes que no soy bueno con esto, y tal vez ya no importe y tú me odies, pero escúchame bien, porque lo que te diré es la más pura verdad- espetó Derek tomando al chico por los hombros y acercándolo a su rostro, asegurándose que sus palabras le llegaran y le hicieran saber la verdad. –Cuando te vi ahí, apunto de ser atacado, y ver el cómo te habías defendido, me hiso darme cuenta que tu no solo eras con quien pasaba algunas noches, tú eras con quien debía pasarlas siempre, ella solo era una distracción-  el castaño tembló entre las manos del moreno con las lágrimas amenazando con salir. La confesión de Derek sorprendiéndole.

 A pesar de todo Stiles sabía que Derek no era muy bueno escogiendo pareja.

-Yo lo sabía. Siempre supe que para ella solo eras un premio, solo me quedaba aquí, todas las noches esperando a que te dieras cuenta y vinieras a mí, pero al contrario, solo fui tu juguete, lo siento Derek, pero no estoy seguro que de la noche a la mañana te hayas dado cuenta de algo así-Stiles no dejo de mirar a Derek mientras manifestaba lo que había sentido desde la primera vez que le vio junto a la mercenaria.

-Por favor perdóname, sé que no te merezco, pero por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que me importas- pidió Derek arrepentido, las orbes verde-miel empañados de súplica. Stiles trago saliva, la bilis y miedo desvaneciéndose en su garganta.

-Necesito pensarlo- respondió el menor, y con el temor creciendo en su interior Derek asintió, pero muy en su interior quería terminar ese “acuerdo” con algo más que simples miradas, estaba tan solo a centímetros de la boca del castaño, un movimiento más y pudo haberle besado, pero entonces Mellisa apareció golpeando delicadamente la puerta con sus nudillos; Stiles se alejó de nuevo del moreno para sentarse y ser examinado. Derek se guardó su deseo de estar junto a Stiles y dándole espacio salió al pasillo dejando a la enfermera cuidar del castaño.

-Una fractura que necesitara reposo, nada de locuras ni cosas peligrosas- advirtió la mujer antes de salir de la casa, Stiles con la muñeca vendada y la ropa limpia despidió a la mujer aceptando sus advertencias sin quejarse.

Derek le esperaba al pie de las escaleras, y cuando Stiles giro para ir a la cocina dejo que su mirada se posara en el moreno, le estudio un momento y después soltando un suspiro de cansancio le sonrió pequeñito.

-Si gustas quédate, cenamos juntos ya que mi padre hoy no llega- ofreció a Derek recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento seco, el lobo ocultando el entusiasmo tras sus labios en una línea tensa.

 

VII

 

Era la quinta vez, Stiles miraba un poco sorprendido a Derek que se  acercaba a él desde su Camaro bien cuidado. A penas una hora antes el moreno le había llamado para informarle que le esperaría fuera del campus de la universidad, Stiles ya no dudaba, desde su cuarto mes en la universidad Derek se había presentado de esa forma. Cada cierto tiempo le enviaba un texto informándole de su visita e invitándole a pasar el rato.

Esta vez parecía un poco más especial que las anteriores, esta vez Stiles podía decir que Derek se merecía la oportunidad.

-El chico de la chaqueta ¿Eh?- canturreo su compañero de cuarto, Sam.

-Siempre puntual- respondió sonriente el castaño. –Te veo más tarde- se despidió Stiles caminando para encontrarse a medio camino con Derek.

-Hola- saludo el moreno, la sonrisa deslumbrante iluminando media calle, Stiles no dudo en abrazar al lobo.

-Hola ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- Derek le conto de lo cansado que había sido, y de cómo eso valía la pena. Ambos se subieron al auto del moreno y en el transcurso del camino Stiles con todo el ánimo relato a Derek lo que había hecho esos días, lo abrumado que era estar estudiando la mayor pare del día pero que era tan interesante que no podía dejar de hacerlo por mucho sueño que tuviera.

-Bien, me agrada verte tan feliz- comento Derek mientras detenía el auto en el estacionamiento cerca de una local de comida rápida.

-Y a mí que me invites a comer cada que vienes- inquirió el castaño con picardía para después bajar y esperar a que Derek le llevara dentro.

Era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar, pero parecía tan acogedor y el olor a comida recién hecha era una clara invitación a engordar, Stiles se sentía tan cómodo. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos, Derek a su lado le recomendó algunas cosas de menos y mientras la mesera tomaba su orden Stiles se tomó la libertad de recargarse cerca de Derek, pensó que era lo menos que merecía después de las primeras citas en donde se rehusó y hasta planto al moreno; a pesar de eso, Derek siguió insistiendo.

Después de todo ya había decidido darle esa segunda oportunidad que Derek le había pedido hace unos años.

 

VIII

 

Stiles se reía a carcajadas mientras Derek maniobraba para abrir la puerta del loft si dejarlo caer.

-Sabes, no soy una princesa ni damisela en apuros, tampoco es que nos hayamos casado- apunto el menor sosteniéndose fuerte de los hombros del moreno que sonreía divertido por la situación.

-Lo sé, pero igual quiero que veas esto como el compromiso que es- respondió el lobo cerrando la puerta de una patada detrás suyo para seguir su camino a las escaleras y así hasta la habitación.

-¡Wow!, eres más romántico de lo que demuestras- se burló el chico.

-Solo lo soy contigo, a menos que quieras que vaya siendo romántico con todos- ironizo Derek mirando como los labios del menor formaban un puchero.

-¡Claro que no!, escúchame bien Derek Hale, si me engañas juro que tomare acónito y te lo daré…-

La amenaza de Stiles murió en labios de Derek cuando por fin lo recostó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle los costados. El castaño sentía que podría morir de felicidad, al fin después de tanto tiempo él y Derek iban a vivir juntos, después de todo lo que habían vivido, la insistencia de Derek, por fin regresaba para hacer una vida con el hombre que amaba y justo ahora le desvestía sobre su cama.

-Derek…-gimió Stiles tirando del cabello del moreno mientras este le besaba el cuello y recorría con sus manos las piernas níveas buscando lunares y trazando mapas en su espalda.

-Sshh, tranquilo- murmuro Derek en su oído dejando de acariciarle para quitarse la ropa. Stiles jadeo abrumado por las emociones, maravillado por el cuerpo del lobo que se exponía sobre él.

Sin callar los murmullos con el nombre de Derek, Stiles se incorporó un poco para acariciar y besar el pecho del mayor, mordió y succiono en los lugares exactos deleitándose con el sabor de la piel del moreno y con sus gemidos y gruñidos de placer.

Recorrió con la punta de sus dedos los músculos del lobo, llegando poco a poco a la cinturilla de su pantalón, donde se detuvo un momento desabrochando el botón. Derek tomo una bocanada de aire llevando sus manos a la espalda del menor y bajara a su trasero, apretándolo, amoldándolo a sus palmas, gimiendo de ansiedad por estar dentro de Stiles.

-Stiles, date la vuelta- gruño Derek lamiendo y besando la garganta del castaño que no lo pensó dos veces y se giró quedando boca abajo en el colchón.

Tras deshacerse de los pantalones y calzoncillos del chico Derek prosiguió a preparar su entrada.

Los gemidos y jadeos resonaron en la habitación mientras Derek masturbaba al chico y este se sostenía a los almohadones tratando de no correrse tan rápido.

Las primeras embestidas fueron lentas, prolongando el placer de Stiles que gemía y sollozaba, Derek llevo sus manos a la altura del ostro del chico y le limpio las lágrimas besándole la nuca. Susurrándole palabras cariñosas que hacían sonrojar al joven.

Pronto ambos llegaron al clímax dejándose caer al lado del otro, mojados con su sudor u manchados con la semilla del menor.

-¿Esta vez tus besos serán solo míos?- pregunto Stiles mientras acariciaba el pecho de Derek ya un poco somnoliento.

-Tú tienes más que mis besos- respondió el lobo besando la frente del castaño.

Stiles sonrió cerrando los ojos y por fin dejándose llevar por el sueño. Esta vez Derek podía admirar y cuidar de su humano el tiempo que quisiera, no más salir corriendo por la ventana y ocultarse, ahora Stiles era el único.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, si han vuelto a leer y les ha gustado aún más, les agradezco su tiempo y comprensión.


End file.
